Noticing You
by twistyties432
Summary: When Derrick realizes he likes someone he hasn't recognized was there for years, what will he do to win her over? Especially when she just got a boyfriend. Uh Oh. AU.
1. Dumb realization

**To: Sammi (TheSharrington )**

**From: dharrington **

**Subject: you never reply you know that?**

**Sammi, I was sitting her thinking about the fact that I have sent a million emails to you this summer asking for advice about stuff that only matters to girls, that only you could help me with and still I got no reply.**

**Oh great, because you didn't reply to me and I had to mention the above sentence Josh is now on the floor laughing hysterically about my girl problems, and wait, yup, he just started crying.**

**So anyway, what I was e-mailing about is, do you think I'm more of a I always want what I can't have kind of guy? Or am I a you don't know what you've got until it's gone kind of guy, because I just started liking someone and either of those things could apply. Here, I will explain further. You know Claire my best friend? Okay now Josh is laughing again about how I've started falling for my best friend and how Cam is going to kill me and he's still laughing, why am I telling you what Josh is doing? It gives me the opportunity to tell you that, no I haven't started falling for my best friend. See what I was going to say is whenever I hang out with Claire she's brings this girl, Milly or Maddison or Michelle or something with an M, I guess I've met her but I just call her M, because I can't remember her name. And, now Josh is laughing harder about how I can't remember Massie's name. So what I can't remember her name it's probably Marley or something.**

**Anyway, Mickey just got a boyfriend and every time I see them together I want to scream. I guess it might be because even though Claire is the one I always talk to Missy is always there and now since she has a boyfriend she doesn't come over here anymore or to Claire's house so I never see her. I guess I just kind of liked having Magdeline around even though I don't know her and now that she's with this one loser in my class named Kemp Something or other I'm just sad. I mean now every time I look at Mary my center organ thingamajig does that one thing what's it called flapping? Yeah, that's it, my um whatever it's called flaps when I see her. So advice please. Thanks Sammi. **

**Your Favorite Brother (because really who like's Patrick?),**

**Derrick**

Josh was just staring at his friend dumbfounded, "Derrick, I just told you her name, then you typed that I told you and what I told and then you said you didn't remember, and I believe the e-mail finished with, Mary makes my center organ thingamajig flap, but Derrick it's _Massie_ makes my _heart flutter." _Then staring at Derricks still confused expression he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Who's Massie?" Derrick asked confused.

Josh broke into laughter again and soon was on the floor clutching his stomach. Just then Cam came in clearly confused staring at Josh, "What's up with him?" Cam asked.

"Read the e-mail," Josh barely choked out.

Cam hopped into the spinning computer chair and looked at the screen. He got to the part where it sounded like Derrick liked Claire and clenched his fists and then got to the part

about Derrick liking a girl when he couldn't remember her name. Laughed harder when he typed her name and still didn't remember it, and by the time Derrick had mentioned Mary making his center thingamajig flap Cam was on the floor clutching his stomach with Josh and by the time he finally contained his laughter he sent the e-mail to Sammi and then forwarded it to

Claire who immediately e-mailed back saying how much she laughed when she read that.

Derrick had finally said, that he wasn't as dumb as he sounded and they had started laughing even harder. After they were done making fun of him and laughing at him they played

video games for a couple of hours until about midnight and then they stood around Derrick as he checked his e-mail. And there it was, the only thing Sammi had sent to him all summer. He clicked to open it and here was what it said.

**To: Derrick (dharrington )**

**From: TheSharrington **

**Subject: Re: you never reply you know that?**

**You. Are. An. Idiot.**

And then after Josh and Cam read that and started laughing again because the only thing that had caused Sammi to send Derrick an e-mail after not talking to him for months was to tell him how stupid he was, because it was that bad.


	2. And that's how its done

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique books or any of the characters

**To: TheSharrington**

**From: JHotz**

**Subject: Derrick in a daze**

**Hey Sammi, this is Josh and Cam, but mostly Josh because I was the one who had to type. Derrick wanted to send you an e-mail update of his day but while he is doing that we decided we would tell you what **_**really**_** happened. So Cam is going to write out a flashback because his memory is sometimes freakish.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Derrick was walking down the hallway with the best looking guy on campus and Josh. That was when we saw adorable blonde Claire and the current object of Derrick's obsession, oh yeah and Kemp was there too. So Derrick sees Massie and basically started drooling you should have been there.**_

_**So Derrick goes up to her and says, "Hey Massie." She immediately grabbed his hands, Derrick thought (and still thinks) that this was a sign of affection but everyone else knew that she was checking his hands to see where he wrote her name down, because as we all know he never remembers, which is weird because who doesn't remember our alpha? We all know this, not because we have super human smarts (which we do) but because after that she muttered to herself weird, it's not there he actually remembered.**_

_**By then Derrick was stunned, so stunned that right after that he forgot we were there to ask Claire, Massie, and Kemp if they wanted to go to a movie, and he just walked away.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**So Sammi that was our version of what happened. It has taught us two things, 1. Derrick is an idiot with the** **attention span of squirrel, and 2. That Cam is a girl who worships his "alpha" and thinks everyone who doesn't know she's "alpha" is wierd. Poor poor Cam. Oh and also, sorry about Cam's typo up there, he meant to say Derrick was walking down the hallway with the best looking guy on campus and Cam. Silly Cam, when will he learn? So yeah, this was just sent to you to help you realize that everything in Derrick's e-mail will be a lie.**

***Peace***

After Cam and Josh sent the e-mail and Cam tackled Josh because of the last part he wrote and said he only knew the stuff about Massie being alpha because Claire was in her clique and she told him all about it, the two boys decided to go upstairs and check out what Derrick wrote to Sammi in the e-mail.

**To: TheSharrington**

**From: Dharrington**

**Subject: I knew it would happen**

**So Sammi, today I was walking down the hallway and all the girls were winking at me and flirting with me while they stared on atCam and Josh in disgust, when I saw my best friend Claire, and Massie, and also there was Kemp. Then I said something****incredibly** **smooth and irresistible, and she thought it was so adorable that she grabbed my hand even though Kemp was there, then I looked her in the eyes luring her in and then I turned around and strutted away. You must always keep them waiting. So yeah today I learned that our alpha (thanks Cam) is in love with me. E-mail me back.**

**Derrick**

**Oh yeah, also, I'm not an idiot.**

"Derrick that is so not what happened." Josh yelled lightly hitting Derrick on the arm in a very girlish way.

"So I edited out some parts it is basically what happened she won't know the difference." Derrick told him.

"Oh and by the way, Derrick, I was the one those girls were winking at not you, they thought you were disgusting and were

just basically ignoring you, right Cam?" Josh then looked over at Cam who had been previously sitting on the couch in the room munching on some popcorn and ignoring Derrick and Josh.

"Huh? Um sure?" Cam said thinking yes was the best way to answer.

Josh then turned to Derrick with a smirk on his face and his hands on his hips(he had just seen Alicia) and said, "See

Derrick Cam thinks I'm the best looking guy and that all the girls were winking at me."

"I think what?" Cam asked bewildered. The conversation went on like this for a while until a tiny ping came from the computer and Derrick looked at his inbox, he was almost positive it was Sammi, until he remembered that Sammi had only replied to one of his e-mails all year and that was to tell him he was stupid. So he looked at his inbox and what he saw shocked him.

**Inbox**

**Massikur Subject: Hey Derrick**

"See guys that's how it's done, here I'll read it to you out loud, it says Hey Derrick it's Claire on Massie's e-mail want to go to a movie tonight? Josh and Cam can come to if they want too. See guys she wants me to go to a movie with her." Derrick stared at them as if daring them to argue with the cold hard facts.

Cam started laughing at his dumb friend and then Josh said, "Derrick read it again." Derrick read it again and then became disappointed because the girl of his dreams didn't send him an e-mail, the girl of Cam's dreams did.


	3. Love Daze

"So what should we say?" Derrick asked the boys.

"Ask if Alicia is going to the movie!" Josh demanded.

"Josh of course Alicia is going she is in the clique, Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire." Cam told Josh.

"Wait, but Alicia told me that since now that they're sophomores they're giving up on the whole "pretty committee" thing, Massie is still the alpha but they're all normal now." Josh told Cam.

"I'm so confused," Derrick told them. Then he called Claire and she told them that she would pick them up in ten minutes.

They got to the mall and decided upon a completely scary movie. Derrick sat next to Massie and Claire, and Cam sat next to Claire and Josh. In the middle of the movie Derrick's phone beeped it was a text from his sister he was in shock since when did his sister call him? It was telling him to be Massie's friend to get her away from Kemp. Derrick was thinking about what she told him to do and reached into the bucket of popcorn, Massie's hand was in there too and when there fingers touched Derrick freaked out and pulled his hand back to quickly and knocked his drink all over Massie's white shorts. She stood up immediatley and shrieked. Every head in the movie theatre looked at them.

Massie grabbed Derrick's hand, "Come with me." She hissed. As soon as they got out of the theatre she burst into a fit of laughter. Um bi-polar much? "You should have seen your faced, you looked like someone peed on your leg." She started laughing again.

"I'm confused first your all angry then your laughing and talking about peeing on peoples legs, what is going on with you?" Derrick asked clearly confused.

"Well let me explain, if people saw that I thought it was funny that you spilled iced tea on my $300 shorts they would freak out, I wouldn't be the all powerful alpha anymore, people expect me to be a brat, so I am, that's why I pulled you into the hall, I trust you." Massie explained, "Now listen I'm going to go get some ice cream or something because scary movies creep me out, tell everyone I'm cleaning my shorts I'll buy a new pair and be back before credits, toodles." Massie then trotted off leaving Derrick wishing she was still there, he liked her so much more now.

Derrick walked back to his spot in the movie theatre in a love daze, "What happened this time?" Claire whispered. Knowing the look that was on Derrick's face.

"I was touched by an angel" Derrick whispered. Claire covered her mouth to keep from laughing she had never seen her best friend in this state before.-

"Hey I'll come over and help you figure out what to do okay." Claire offered. Derrick nodded his head. Then thirty minutes later Massie walked back in with the same pair of shorts on but now they were clean. The movie was over and everyone was heading out.

"Ehmagawd, I can nawt buh-lieve that I missed ev-ur-ything." Massie complained to Claire once they were out of the theatre then she smoothed out her shorts.

"Yeah, that stinks, but Mass, I'm going to Derrick's house now, so I don't need a ride home tell Isaac thanks for me." Claire told her making sure she wouldn't have to feel the wrath later.

"It's fine Kuh-laire I'm going to Kemp's house anyway." Massie said and then she strutted out of the movie theatre anyways.

About ten minutes later Josh, Derrick, and Claire were at Derrick's house. Cam had to go home because Derrick told him He wouldn't be helpful if he was just staring at Claire the whole time and Josh got to stay because he basically lived there anyways.

"So Derrick I thought you didn't know who Massie was?" Claire said examining her cuticles.

"He didn't so we had an all night study session to help him remember her name, and yes it did take all night because he is slow," Josh explained.

"Yeah and then the next day she totally fell for me and grabbed my hand and it was so romantic I mean it's like we were made for each other or something," Derrick sighed dreamily.

"She was loo..." Claire started to explain the hand holding but Josh slapped his hand over her mouth before he had the chance to crush his best friends hopes and dreams.

**To: TheSharrington**

**From: Clairebear**

**Subject: This boys got it bad**

**So Sammi, I know you don't like replying to these e-mails but your brother is insane and we need your help. I just got home from his house. He completely loves a girl he doesn't know, and the only people who try to help him are Josh and Cam and lets face it, most of the time Josh is acting like Alicia because he hangs out with her too much and Cam just kind of sits and watches normally while eating some sort of snack food. So we know those two aren't much help, andPlovert is always out with Dylan, and then there's Kemp who Derrick keeps forgetting is his best friend. So he needs you.**

**So Sammi, for me, the girl who helped Derrick get through his awkward teenage years (which he is still going through) without bugging you, please come help I can't handle talking to these idiots anymore. Ta ta for now.**

**Claire**

Claire got an almost immediate reply and was instantly flooded with relief.

**To: Clairebear**

**From: TheSharrington**

**Subject: Re: This boys got it bad**

**I'm on my way, but before I get there hide the snacks from Cam, hide Alicia from Josh, and force Dylan on Plovert because the last thing we need is him helping.**

**Samantha Rose Harrington**

**Oh yeah and by the way please mention to Derrick that if his heart is really "flapping" I think he should see a doctor. :D**

Meanwhile Derrick sat at home staring at his computer wishing someone would e-mail him so he wouldn't be forced to talk to Josh anymore because all he did was laughing at him and then the screen beeped.

**To: Dharrington**

**From: TheSharrington**

**Subject: (no subject)**

**Hey D, I'll be there in a few days, I can tell I'm needed there so I'm visiting home, Washington is boring anyways, spread the news to mom and dad.**


	4. Cam Has an Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own the clique books

**To: TheSharrington**

**From: Hot4Hotz**

**Subject: It's Joshy and Cammie**

**Hello Sammi, might I just start this soon to be wonderful e-mail by saying that this is Alicia's e-mail and she wrote the subject...and then walked away. We heard you're coming in town. Claire told us about this. Cam doesn't feel like typing write now because he wants to find the pretzels, he thinks Alica is "starving him". So he is wandering around the stainless steal kitchen opening random cabnets looking in them and moaning. Roam. Open. Search. Moan. Repeat. It just goes on and on. I'm half tempted to take the pretzels from where Claire told me to hide them (the girls and Derrick minus Massie and Dlyan ((because shes with Plovert)) are downstairs coming up with a plan) from him, your orders so he wouldn't ignore everyone. The only rule of yours she broke was the hiding Alicia from me thing because we are both important to the plan that we haven't come up with yet. Cam just came upstairs he wants to type now.**

**_Hiya Sammi, this is Cammie. Ha ha that rhymed. So anyways we heard you were coming in town. This thrilled us because your brother is having a problem. You know about this problem. Claire obviously told you we needed your help and well now we have to go because Claire is yelling at us to come down and help. Bye._**

**Sammi, I have to go downstairs now and follow Cam because he has to obey his girlfriend. See you when you get home. **

**Camile and Josh**

**_*_Peace_*_**

Josh and Cam ran downstairs to find everyone. And were instantly greeted by Claire, Alicia, and Kristen screaming at Derrick for being such and idiot, no surprise there.

"What is going on what happened?" Cam asked, okay so he _was_ surprised.

"Derrick is being an idiot," Kristen commented.

Cam was about to comment about how he had suspected as much when the doorbell rang. Derrick ran to the door immediatley. When he opened it there stood Sammi Harrington in all her glory. Her blonde hair in a ponytail, and her sunglasses lifted on top of her head so they weren't covering her brown eyes, she looked exactly like derrick but in girl form.

"So, I have just one question for you Derrick." Sammi stated.

"Okay shoot." Derrick said.

"Why did you give Josh and Cam my e-mail? Those two are weird. I don't even think I've ever met Josh, but I get e-mails from him almost more often than I get e-mails from you." Sammi said, "Now I'm going to assume that Josh is the tan one and Cam is the guy with wierd eyes eating the twizzler."

Sammi walked into the living room and sat on the couch, "Well? What's the plan?" Sammi asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well we were thinking of a way to get Derrick to win her over, we know she likes purple and we know she likes and Kemp, but for some reason I don't think Derrick will win Massie over with a purple Kemp." Kristen stated and Sammi started giggling.

"OH!!!!! ME! ME!" Cam yelled waving his hand back and forth.

"Yes, Cam?" Sammi grumbled.

"We could use body paint to Derrick purple and then put a white M on his chest. Then we set him on her front porch and she sees him and goes oh Derrick I will so totally dump Kemp for you." Cam stated.

"Cam breathe." Claire told him because he had talked so fast. Cam exhaled.

"Okay we can do that that would be funny, Cam you and Josh are painting him, and Claire you can paint the M, me I'll take pictures and post them all over facebook." Sammi told them.

"Wait a minute I don't want to be purple why would I agree to that?" Derrick pouted and then Sammi sent him a 'you're so doing it' glare. "Fine I'll do it." Derrick sighed dejectedly.

The next day Derrick spent all day getting painted all over (or the areas that were visible when he had his shorts on) and then Alicia and Kristen drove him to Massie's house laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

Derrick walked straight up to the front door and rang the doorbell. But, what he expected least happened. The maid opened the door. She stared at him screamed and fainted, because no one expects to see a purple boy. Then Mrs. Block came to the door because she heard her a thump. The first think she saw was her maid in a heap on the floor. Then she looked up and saw purple Derrick and started laughing. Derrick could here Massie's dad coming up behind them and so Derrick immediately ran to Alicia's car and hopped in.

"That was the funniest thing I think I have ever seen!" Kristen exclaimed as they started driving home.

"It's times like these when I wish I had a camera so I could watch that moment over and over again, it's to bad Massie wasn't there." Alicia said in between giggles.

Derrick walked into the house to see a very panicked looking Claire, Cam, and Josh. Sammi was just laughing. _Uh Oh. _Derrick thought. _I'm about to get some bad news._ "Okay, Derrick, don't be mad but," Claire started.

"We accidentally got paint that won't come off for about 5 days so you'll have to wear it to school and the soccer game." Josh finished in a hurry. Derrick stared at them a look of pure horror on his face.

"Wait are you telling me that Massie will end up seeing me like this?" Derrick asked.

"Didn't she already see you like that?" Cam asked.

"Not exactly," Derrick told them and then Kristen and Alicia started laughing and explaining what had happened.


End file.
